Damon in wonderland
by Kythewolfdemon
Summary: Damon is finally put away but where he ends up is nothing close to wonderland M just in case horrid summary good story please rate and review!
1. prelude entering wonderland

"It's over Damon." Stephen said somberly, giving his brother one last right hook and knocking him to the ground.  
"You really think this scuffle matters? Please brother, what do you take me for?" Damon chided in response.  
"Bonnie!" Elena yelled from the sidelines.  
"Okay, just like we planned," Bonnie muttered to herself unconvincingly as she threw the book to the ground, the image on the cover showing two hands holding an apple. From Damon's perspective upside-down, it read thgiliwT.  
"Oh God, not a book. What are you going to do?" The mad brother laughed, trying to force himself off the ground though it was difficult with so many torn muscle tendons.  
"I told you before Damon, I wont kill you so I'm exiling you," Stephen explained as Bonnie chanted over and over again in the pale light of the full moon before the church.  
"You tried locking me up once. It wont work you idiot!" He growled. "And will someone shut that ** up!" The chanting continued on at a quickened rate as the wind began to blow and the book opened. "On this hour give me power. On this hour give me power," she chanted. "Magic of the witch's hour I call you now for your power. Magic of the witch's hour I call you now for your power." Bonnie continued on. "And through this man's cursed reign, he has taken only pain. Now forever let us look, let him be banished within the book!" There was a bright flash of green and Damon was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 Realization

"Where the hell am I?" Damon asked aloud, standing at the side of a road as cars and trucks of all sorts passed him by. "Stefan, when I get back home you're going to be begging me to release Katherine just so I have less time to torture you," the vampire mumbled to himself before turning around and reading a sign that read: Welcome to the City of Forks, Population 3120. "Oh no, you must be kidding me!" Just then, he saw a cop car passing by with a policeman and a teen-aged girl inside. "You're... not kidding me. Okay. Just calm down Damon, you can get out of this. The only question is: how?"

He shrugged, deciding that it would be best for the moment to work on the plan. He started following the police car at a slow walk by the side of the road. He was able to keep up easily enough with the slow traffic that might as well have been standing still. He eventually stopped and made the hitchhikers sign and to his misfortune it was the police car that stopped and the window was pulled down. --Just breathe, Damon. If you could read the book without killing someone just think about living it AND killing people!-- He thought to himself. "Hello officer, I was just hoping I could get a ride into Forks," he said as sweetly as he could muster.

"You're lucky I was here son, normally hitchhiking is dangerous. You did the right thing coming to the police for assistance," the man preached. "I'm Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police here."

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Damon Salvatore."

The minutes seemed like hours in the cold confines of the car; he had to handle the two fools in the front seat breathing. "Your hair grew longer." Charlie observed.

"I cut it since last time you saw me," the girl replied.

"You know what," Damon started, "I think now that we're in town I can handle myself. But thanks for everything." Charlie stopped at a gas station nearby and let Damon out before driving off. "I can't believe this," he growled to himself as he walked toward the school. "Stefan, I'm really going to kill you for this!" --Is this the plot Stefan? Force me to live out the book? Wow, what a nightmare. I'm going to have fun if nothing else.--

Damon walked into the school office smiling at the secretary. "Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore and I would like to enroll here," he said to the woman.

"Applications for new students are closed. Aren't you a bit old for high school?" she asked.

"I would like to enroll here for school.." Damon reiterated, using his vampire powers to hypnotize her.

"Of course, please fill out these forms," she said as she gave him an application.

"Gee thanks," Damon chided, filling out the form and giving it back to her. "I'll be back tomorrow for my first day, just forget you ever saw me," he ordered before leaving to find an apartment for rent.


End file.
